


The Wonders of the Tooru Mansion

by magicalthingy



Series: The Wonders of  the Tooru Mansion [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cinderella AU, M/M, Oikawa is an ass, first chapter is bokuaka, gays everywhere btw, kuroo is such a bro, lots of fluff, mostly bokuaka, other chapters are side shipping, the ballroom is like half the fic, yachi is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji is picked up by the Tooru Mansion to work as a butler and he somehow ends up wearing a dress and meeting a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daytime shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! First off, gotta thank @cutiekeiji on tumblr for being a big nerd and supporting this terrible cinderella au! And just a little reminder that there will be more than one chapter, this one ending the Bouaka story and then the others about the side ships mentioned throughout the story! Btw Akaashi in a dress is mmhmm *thumbs up*

He was bored, but was bored really the right word? No, it was more like he was……frustrated? annoyed? All of those emotions mixed together? No, Bokuto Koutarou was fed up. He was fed up with being called a 'prince', he was fed up with how many people came flooding to him with only the title of 'prince' in mind, he wanted to meet someone who could treat him like any other human being. He wanted someone who wanted to be with him not for his title, but for Koutarou himself, not the 'perfect prince' everyone wanted him to be, he wanted to be Bokuto Koutarou, a normal human being. But maybe that wish was a little too demanding? He knew he wouldn’t find a perfect being out there, not with his crazy mood swings no one could ever put up with. But that was when 'she' came along. 

She was beautiful, dazzling, you could even say. Fair skin, glossy black hair, and piercing eyes, someone who looked perfect in every aspect. Bokuto was stunned. Baby blue dress, flats, and a slight blush, she was perfect. He fell in love at fist sight, his heart fluttered and he moved based on instinct, just as he did every other night, but today was different. He didn’t move to run away, no, it was the opposite. He was being drawn in.

The tapping of her shoes could be heard from the other side of the ballroom, the large and crowd filled ballroom. Koutarou thought he could find her even in a throng of people, she shone, she was dazzling, she was a perfect star in a pitch black sky. Koutarou was like an astronomer staring at the sky, looking for that one perfect star, and he found it. He found the perfect star of his dreams. Dancing, music, aimless chatter, everything was a blur. The voice of a girl, the tap tapping of her shoes, the small girl she was talking to, those were crystal clear.   
\------------  
Work, work, work, money, money, money. That was Akaashi's everyday cycle, work equals money equals a roof to live under. But Akaashi wanted a simple job, something that'd give him a roof over his head, something he would enjoy _and_ something he could get money out of at the same time. He could always be a host, but what was the fun in that?

One fateful encounter helped him out of the ditch of this tiring cycle, but who exactly helped him out of it you ask? It was Iwaizumi Hajime, the head butler of a duke's home, Duke Oikawa Tooru to be exact. A large mansion, extravagant food, and monthly pay, all that and all he'd have to do is take care of a single twelve year old girl. Simple enough, Akaashi was good with kids, that’s what he thought before entering the crazy home which was the Tooru Mansion. 

As he entered, he saw a blur of people. People jumping about, tripping and breaking vases, people cowering in the background, he couldn’t believe his eyes. This mansion was like a zoo.

Iwaizumi though, was as swift as wind. One clap of the hands and the zoo that was the Tooru Mansion froze. A particular pair of florists(?) yelped with fear. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and started talking, "Alright, everyone settle down, we got a new butler, his name is…uh…what's your name?" Akaashi broke from his daze and replied hastily, "Ah, right, my name is Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji"

"Waaa! New butler!" an energetic and tiny red head jumped and ran towards Akaashi at a frightening speed with awe clearly showing on his tiny face, "My name's Hinata! Hinata Shoyou! I take care of the garden with the worrywart Kageyama!" 

"Dumbass! Who're you calling a worrywart!" a raven-haired boy much taller than Hinata dragged the tiny boy away from Akaashi's face and gave an apologetic bow "Kageyama Tobio, we have to go water the plants, ask Iwaizumi if you have any questions" and the strange duo left, leaving a confused Akaashi in their tracks.

As the confusing duo left, a small girl came out from where she was hiding and introduced herself shyly, "I-I'm Y-Y-Yachi Hitoka, I'm Oikawa's n-niece, nice to meet you!" and ran away, leaving no time to allow Akaashi to introduce himself.

"That's who you're gonna take care of while you stay here, I'll let Kiyoko show you the ropes, I need to go get Oikawa some afternoon coffee" A beautiful maid who Akaashi guessed was Kiyoko, came out of the nearby kitchen, gave a bow, and gestured for Akaashi to follow her. He went up the wooden staircase, turned right, went straight, and stopped at the second door to the left. A pastel pink door with a sign hanging on it saying "Yachi-chan!" hung. Kiyoko opened the door and let herself in, an excited Yachi running up and hugging her. The small blond shyly waved to Akaashi and gestured for Kiyoko to leave and get some tea, leaving Akaashi alone with the small girl. 

"I'm Akaashi Keiji" he started, "I'll be your butler for now on, nice to meet you Yachi-san" and gave a slight smile  
"You're really pretty when you smile!" Yachi blurted, "ah, s-sorry, sorry!"

"No, its fine, I get that a lot actually."

"Do you ever get told that you would look really pretty in a dress….?" she mumbled loud enough for Akaashi to barely hear, making the newly appointed butler blush.

Before Akaashi could reply to the apparent compliment, a light knock on the door came from outside the room. Kiyoko came into the large bedroom and placed the tea on the small desk placed in the corner of the room, opposite of the large queen sized bed and the connected walk-in-closet. Akaashi held the porcelain teapot and poured a cup of the tea for Yachi, placing one of the scones on the silver tray onto her plate as well. A small thank-you came from the little girl and the conversation continued right where it left off, much to Akaashi's concern. 

"You would look good in a baby blue dress," Yachi stated, slowly sipping her tea.

"I think dresses should be saved for women though, Yachi-san."

"But it'd look really good on you!" she placed her tea back onto her plate and ran towards her sketchbook placed on top on her desk, grabbing a pencil as well, "I'll prove it to you!"

Yachi sat down on her fluffy desk chair and sketched out a drawing of Akaashi in a ball gown, stopping mid-way to get a baby blue colored pencil. After waiting silently for the finished product, a satisfied 'done!" came from the little artist. Akaashi moved closer to the desk and took a peek, blushing a dark red when it actually did suit him perfectly, "Well, I guess you were right…."

"See! And now….." she added sky blue flats and diamond earrings as well, adding to the 'elegant look' she was aiming for, "Now you look like a rich young lady!" she beamed, satisfied with her new work of art.

"You're really good at designing aren't you Yachi-san?" Akaashi asked, wondering if Yachi liked to design.

"I-I guess I am, huh? I'm aiming to be a fashion designer!"

"That's a nice goal. Would you like to play some dress up then?" Akaashi always had a soft spot for kids, "It might help you achieve your goal." 

"Really?! I'll go and find a dress!" and she ran off, beaming happily and looking overly excited, and that’s when it hit Akaashi. He hadn't even met the duke yet. He brushed it off thinking he'll meet him later, he had more important things to do right now, dress up with a twelve year old girl.  
\--------------  
"See! You really do look amazing in a dress!" Yachi laughed and Kiyoko clapped, even Akaashi didn't believe how good he looked.

A sudden noise resembling an, 'mean, Iwa-chan!' came from outside the room, startling the trio in Yachi's bedroom.

"Yachi-chaaan! How's my adorable niece doing toda- wait a sec who is _this_ beauty?" a tall man with chestnut colored hair ushered at Akaashi and looked back at Iwaizumi who was standing behind him. Both men had a look of utter disbelief.

"Um…I think it's…..Akaashi?" Kiyoko nodded and Yachi burst into laughter, Akaashi blushed and lightly giggled, making him look even more like a girl.

The duke(?) gave a whistle and looked back at Iwaizumi with a sly look on hid face "Iwa-chan! I thought you hired a butler not a maid, I didn't think you were this dumb."

"Watch your mouth shittykawa, and I'm pretty sure that’s a guy, his chest is way too flat. But I gotta admit, he does have enough in the ass to make him look like a girl, a flat chested but big butt girl."

"Now who needs to watch their mouth?" who Akaashi assumed was the duke stuck his tongue out to his head butler and made a twisted face, quickly realizing he was in the presence of his niece and returned to what he'd assumed was his usual mannerism.

"Back to the topic at hand…Yachi-chan and I have been invited to the Royal Ball this weekend. Yachi-chan, you can bring a single servant with you, tell me once you decide."

"Can I bring Akaashi?"

The duke bent down and ruffled Yachi's hair, giving the little girl an apologetic smile, "Sorry, but only maids are allowed, this is a ball to pick the prince's fiancé after all."

"But I can make Akaashi look like a girl!" 

"Well can't argue with that, are you okay with that Akaashi-kun?"

"If Yachi-san would like me to go, I'd be honored." 

The duke got up and smiled, "Alright then, you can wear what you're wearing today to the ball. I've got some paperwork to do so I'll see you later, Yachi-chan, Akaashi-kun" giving a sly wink, he left the room, getting a small kick in the butt from Iwaizumi.  
\------------  
The clacking of hooves, the light chitchat of the duke and his daughter, everything seemed......surreal. A newly appointed butler going to the Royal Ball? It was unheard of. Akaashi was in a complete and utter trance. 

The sudden stop of the chatter and the rhythm of the horses' hooves pulled Akaashi out of his trance. They were here, they were at the Royal Ball.

Akaashi got out of the elegant carriage first. He extended his hand out to Yachi and helped her down, not helping Oikawa down since he was the supposed 'man' for this trip.

Guards in red and gold uniforms lined the garden of the palace, welcoming the guests and checking their IDs at the same time. As they passed the guards, they entered the fancy ballroom and Akaashi looked at the ballroom in awe. 

A large dancefloor, terraces lining one side, a large buffet table, and waiters serving the guests everywhere you look, it truly was an extravagant party. The one thing that truly caught his eye though, was the three large thrones at the back of the ballroom. A red carpet lined with gold lead up towards the thrones and went up the stairs, making a clean path for the assumed royalty to come and go easily. Two of the outer thrones were occupied, one with the excitable king, Haiba Lev, and the strict queen, Haiba Morisuke. The center throne however, was unoccupied and was missing a vital part of the royal family, the energetic prince, Haiba Bokuto.

As Akaashi was admiring the large ballroom, Oikawa had left to greet the king and queen, as every duke must. A little tug on his dress made him realize this, "Sorry, Yachi-san, it looks like we lost the duke," Akaashi gave an apologetic smile, "Shall we go sit by the terrace? We don't need to greet anybody." 

Yachi gave a bright smile and practically leaped to the terrace, a smiling Akaashi closely following.  
\--------------------  
"Excuse me!"

Akaashi turned around to see a breathless prince that looked like he just ran a marathon.

"Me?" Yachi chirped, excited to see the prince of the kingdom so close up.

"Uh, no, I mean, what's your name?" Bokuto gestured at Akaashi then smiled to Yachi.

"My name is Yachi!"

"My name is uh," can I even say my real name right now? Ah, screw it, the prince is hot, "My name is Akaashi, pleased to meet you" 

Akaashi and Yachi both gave polite bows and smiled at the prince, making Bokuto's heart beat even more than it already was.

"Akaashi, want to dance?"

Akaashi looked worriedly at Yachi, but all she did was give and encouraging smile, looking completely supportive of the terrible idea. Akaashi gave in to the adorable supportive smile of the young blond and replied to the wheezing prince, "I'd love to"   
\----------------  
The music slowed to a dull rhythm, slowly increasing the pace every step of the dance. Akaashi's heart was very much like the music, it increased it's pace then decreased it's pace suddenly, it was like a rollercoaster ride.

Akaashi was not very fond of dancing, for he never had the time. He always admired dancing but never really participated in it, the first time he truly danced was with the price of the kingdom. It felt like a fantasy. A fated encounter between a prince and princess, it seemed cliché yet Akaashi was experiencing that exact cliché, he didn’t really know what to think of it. The only thing Akaashi knew as a fact was that he definitely had some kind of feelings for the prince. If he didn’t, his heart wouldn’t be thumping in sync with the fast paced music.   
\--------------  
Bokuto was in a complete daze, he couldn’t even think straight. The person who made his heart flutter is standing in front of him! No, that’s wrong. She wasn’t standing in front of him, she was _dancing_ with him!

Bokuto never truly believed the stories that the maids used to tell him were true, he always thought of them as romantic adventures, but this magical night proved him wrong. He had just met his 'soulmate' as some books explained, he had just met the 'love of his life' as other stories told. Bokuto was excited. He was in love.  
\-------------  
As the dance came to an end, both the prince and Akaashi felt somewhat disappointed. They truly enjoyed each others company even if it was only for a short time. Noticing this, the prince rushed to action.

"Akaashi, do you wanna talk a bit? I wanna know more about you." the prince smiled enthusiastically, enticing Akaashi to follow the prince's lead.

By the time they started to have a full out conversation about their thoughts on barn owls, all eyes were on them, "  
The prince hand picked a girl!" some whispered, giving Akaashi menacing glares.

"Tch! That wench stole the prince!" others whined, losing grasp on the title of 'princess' or 'queen' they so dearly wanted.

Akaashi was being priced with stares from all around the room, even the duke was surprised at how well they clicked. Bokuto, being oblivious to the glares, cheerfully continued the conversation, allowing Akaashi's mind to slowly get used to the them. The stares slowly clamed down and Akaashi felt at ease once again, lightly smiling as the prince tried to mimic the owls' hooting noises.   
\--------------  
The conversation flowed easily, but Akaashi had a time limit. The Royal Ball would probably be the last time Akaashi and the prince meet. Akaashi was, after all, a man. _Once the prince realizes I'm a guy, he'll probably abandon me_. Akaashi's thoughts were endless, he truly enjoyed the prince's company, but would he really be allowed to meet him again? The kingdom can't have two kings after all. One queen, one king, that was like an unspoken rule. 

"Akaashi?" a worried look came from the prince. _He probably realized something was off_ Akaashi thought.

"Anything wrong?" 

"Ah, nothing, just feeling a bit tired." Akaashi glanced at the large clock hanging on the wall.

_Almost twelve. The fantasy will be over soon…_

Bokuto excused himself and came a few milliseconds later, dragging an angry Oikawa with him.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" 

"Akaashi is tired. Take her home. I'll call later" Bokuto whispered to Oikawa, getting a look of worried amusement.

"Akaashi, can you find Yachi-chan? Its almost time for us to leave." _Oikawa's personalities are complete opposites aren't they._ Akaashi smiled, made Bokuto's heart leap, and left politely. _Searching for a tiny blond in a huge ballroom is really tough isn't it,_ Akaashi sighed. The night of fantasies was finally over.   
\-------------  
"Dad, I think I found my soulmate." Bokuto's mood was much better than the previous time he talked to his parents, he has indeed met his soulmate

"What's their name?" both the king and queen looked unreasonably excited, well it was the first time Bokuto's said that.

"Akaashi! Nice name right?" 

"Last name?" a brief period of silence flooded the room, Bokuto didn't know the first thing about Akaashi. All he knew was that she was hot and that she loved owls just as much as he did, which was quite a feat.

"She was with Oikawa, does that count?"

"Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru?" the queen looked skeptical, she waved over one of the head guards who had a ridiculous bed head with a sly grin on his face at almost all times.

"You're close with Oikawa, right Kuroo?" the queen faced Kuroo and gave a grimace, the queen despised Oikawa Tooru. As the queen stated many times before, "He has skill, I'll tell you that much, but boy is he a pain in the ass. All the girls flock over to him and screech his name, its fucking annoying. Plus that guy only gossips and talks about aliens, he's a nutjob. I don't know how Iwaizumi puts up with him, but I respect him for being friends with that guy."

"Make him spill everything about 'Akaashi', I'm not letting _my_ son marry someone who's last name we don't even know." the queen was incredibly protective, her nickname in the town is 'The Kingdom's Mom' It was a very fitting name.

"Of course, my kings." Kuroo gave a smug look and walked off the 'queen's' yelling.

"I told you not to call us that, Kuroo. Even if we're both guys we have to be a king and queen, you know that so stop joking around, someone might hear you and get suspicious."

Kuroo gave a shrug and walked off, heading over to the duke's home only to be interrupted by a noisy prince's nagging.

"Kurooooo! Wait! I wanna come with you!"

"Fine, bro, but just don't go crazy if Akaashi is living with Oikawa or some shit alright?"

Bokuto gave a small hum, "Oikawa wouldn't do that, he's head over heels for Iwaizumi!" Bokuto was oblivious to his own love problems but had an incredible knack of being able to tell others'. It always made Kuroo somewhat excited, especially when Bokuto said he had a chance with a blond strategist he was knee deep in love with.  
\-----------  
Iwaizumi had one of his extremely rare days off from Oikawa's nagging when a loud knock echoed. Being as tired as he was, he called Akaashi to check who was at the door. 

"It's probably Kuroo or somethin', just call him in and call Oikawa over. Kiyoko and Hinata'll do the rest." Akaashi gave a nod of approval and proceeded to open the door, wondering who this 'Kuroo' person was.

"Yo! Wait you're not Iwaizumi, new butler?" the supposed Kuroo entered nonchalantly while Bokuto and Akaashi were both stuttering and flailing.

"E-u-erm-uh-hey! Uh, Akaashi?"

All four of the men's jaws were practically already on the floor. Kuroo's arm was over Iwaizumi's shoulder, giving a thumbs up of approval and a few hoots. Iwaizumi on the other hand was very irritated, he just wanted to leave. On his one day off _this_ mess of an encounter happened. He wanted to grow wings and fly away. 

Akaashi was waving his arms and stuttering, failing miserably at trying to find an excuse as to why he wore a dress. Bokuto was probably the calmest of the group, feeling unfazed as to Akaashi's male appearance. To be completely honest, Bokuto felt happy that he was seeing an adorable Akaashi stuttering and blushing, he burst into giggles.

" 'Kaashi! You could've told me you were a guy! It's not like I'd run away!" Bokuto somehow managed to form a sentence in-between his contradicting fits of giggles and loud laughter.

Suddenly, a loud bang! came from the upper floor of the mansion, startling the group of men.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! SHUT THE HELL UP!" another slam of the door later and everyone was laughing, Kuroo's laugh the loudest and most annoying.

"Oikawa! Get down here! Don't you wanna see Bokuto get engaged!" Kuroo apparent joke gave Bokuto an incredible idea. He sneaked away from the stunned Akaashi and whispered something inaudible to Iwaizumi, getting a 'tch!' from the older man and a fast paced run up the stairs.

As Iwaizumi disappeared upstairs, Oikawa sleepily trudged down the stairs, the only visible thing showing was a mound of a blanket and a grumpy cat face.

"What the hell do you want Kuroo, I was having the nicest dream and-wait why the hell is Bokuto here--and OH MY SHIT why does Bokuto look like a love-struck teenager?"

A whisper and a smug grin later, a face of amusement flashed onto Oikawa's face.

"So, Bokuto fell in love with girl version of Akaashi, and now he loves guy Akaashi too?" Oikawa looked slightly skeptical but amused nonetheless.

"Pretty much, nice love story huh, Shittykawa?"

"Shut up, bedhead." the exchange of insults continued until Iwaizumi threw something to Bokuto from the top of the staircase, getting a terrified screech from Oikawa and a cheerful grin from Bokuto.

The owl-like prince kneeled down and presented Akaashi the thrown item, getting a 'no fair!' and gasp from Oikawa.

Akaashi blushed and Bokuto got up once again, placing an owl plushie into his arms and said a few sacred words, "Akaashi, will you marry me?"

Akaashi's eyes were like daytime shooting stars, glassy and wonderful, "Yes," the next words came as a whisper but made Bokuto blush ear-to-ear, "I love you"

"I love you too, my princess"


	2. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma work at the castle. Kenma as a war strategist and Kuroo as a head guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more story based than fluff based BUT OH WELL! IT WORKED OUT!

Kenma's day went as it usually did, wake up, eat breakfast, help with the shop, play at the chess shop across the street, eat dinner, go to sleep. It was a regular cycle every kid in the avenue of shops had and knew. Kenma being the shy child he was, never stood out much in these daily activities. The only activity he was truly good at was chess, but none of the other children ever really enjoyed chess, they only played it to pass time. Kenma on the other hand, was good at and enjoyed playing chess, but he never knew that chess would change his entire future.

On a day much like the others, Kenma had finished helping his parents with the antique shop and headed over to the chess shop across the street. There, like he did every other day, he practiced with the shop owner, Yasumufi Nekomata. As he was playing, an official from the palace with bright and spikey hair was looking around the shop, trying to buy a good chess set. Kenma and Nekomata were engrossed in the chess match and paid the official no heed. Seeing this, Nekomata's son helped the official.

"Um, what are those two doing?" the official pointed at the intense chess match going on in the corner of the store, "Ah, my name's Satori Tendou, an official from the palace"  
"Ah, don't mind them. The kid, Kenma, always comes in during his break and plays with the owner of the store, my dad."  
Tendou gave an understanding nod, "Can I watch? I have some free time"  
"Of course" the small child dragged a chair from the back of the store next to Nekomata, ushering the official to take a seat and watch.  
"Thank you"

As he watched, he was intrigued. The match was intense and full of tricks, it was as though he were watching two pro chess players duking it out at an official tournament. He knew both Kenma and the store owner had skill. Nekomata showed his skill by his experience, countering many of the tricks Kenma thought up. Kenma on the other hand, showed his skill through strategizing and weighing the pros and cons of placing the pieces. _He has great strategic skills_ , he thought.

The match slowly came to an end and Tendou was debating whether to tell the king about the child who had amazing skills, he did have an amazing intuition for these kinds of things after all. After a long debate with himself, he decided to give Kenma his phone number and tell the king about him, getting a tiny nod from the small child and a hearty laugh from Nekomata. Thus began Kenma's career as a war strategist.  
\----  
A few months after getting the gist of the job and training, a new guard was assigned as Kenma's apprentice bodyguard, Kuroo Tetsuro. He had piercing eyes and a crazy bedhead that made him stand out more than necessary. After slowly getting to know the apprentice guard, they started playing chess together to pass the time, life at the castle was awfully boring after all. They taught each other things that they never knew before and bonded, both feeling as though they knew each other since birth. After about two years of training, both children were officially sixteen and ready to join the guard ranks and aristocrats. Kuroo easily made his way up the guard ranks, earning the title of chief guard at a young age of eighteen. Kenma on the other hand, took longer to climb the ranks. The aristocrats did everything they could to get Kenma demoted, but eventually, at age nineteen, he exposed them and had them executed, Kenma taking up the position of Assistant Army Strategist. After getting promoted, he requested Kuroo to be his guard once again. Kenma missed his old childhood friend and so did Kuroo.

As the days quietly went by, no wars and no uprisings, Kenma and Kuroo spent their time leisurely catching up with one another, testing each others newly found skills and interests. Everything was fine and dandy until one night, an assassin working for one of the dead aristocrat's daughter sent an assassin to kill the newly appointed war strategist, Kozume Kenma. The assassin swiftly cleared the palace guards and was able to easily access Kenma's room, Kuroo being on vacation for the time being. The assassin entered through an unlocked window and crept towards Kenma's bed, unsheathing his dagger. Kenma, being an insomniac that couldn't sleep without Kuroo being in close proximity, was wide awake and ready to perform any self-defense necessary. Kenma tensed his arms and legs and was ready to pounce on the assassin, pinning him to he ground. However, the assassin never did attack, but ran away when he noticed Kenma's eyes glimmer from the moonlight shining in from the open window. He sighed and locked the window, calling the guards and explaining what happened. He requested tight guard around the king and queen's rooms as well as his own room, tightening all the important areas until Kuroo got back from his three day vacation. 

One day, two days, three days passed with no assassin returning. Kuroo sleepily rejoined the palace guards and stayed on look out outside Kenma's room in the afternoon and slept in his room at night, making sure the assassin would have no chance of killing Kenma. After a week of tight defense, everyone assumed the assassin gave up and started with regular guarding schedules once again. The only thing that did change was that Kuroo was permanently staying in Kenma's room since he was assigned a new task, 'to protect Kozume Kenma with your life', the queen explained. Both Kenma and Kuroo felt uneasy, both disliking the fact that one of them would get hurt eventually. 

"Kenma, can we talk for a sec?" Kuroo began after his afternoon shift ended, "I think we need to talk about the whole protect with your life thing, right?"

Kenma gave a nod and looked towards Kuroo, giving him his full attention

"I was thinking….what if…we….uhh.." Kuroo was stuttering repeatedly, something that rarely happened even if he was talking to the king or queen

"You don't have to force yourself, Kuroo" Kenma looked down towards his feet, feeling bad that the whole situation started because of him

"No, let me continue" a brief moment of silence washed over the room but disappeared as quickly as it came, "So I was thinking, if we started to….lets say…..date, would that make you feel less guilty?" Kuroo was blushing and Kenma was too, both feeling the heat of a random confession coming out of nowhere

"I…guess we could?" Kenma looked up again at Kuroo and flashed a smile, Kuroo immediately understanding that they did like each other, not just because of the circumstances

"Does that mean I can sleep in your bed tonight?" Kuroo gave a sly smirk and opened his arms up for a hug, "Come on, my hugs aren't gonna give themselves!"

"I shouldn't have told you I like your hugs…" Kenma mumbled low enough for Kuroo to hear

"What was that? You like my hugs? Good! You'll be getting a lot more of them soon!"

That night was the only night Kenma truly felt at ease and fell asleep easily. Kuroo really did have a charm Kenma couldn't resist alright, like a cat drawn to catnip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and all feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama are two bored kids with a love for flowers when Oikawa, the head of the Tooru Mansion, picks them up as gardeners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me so long to make that i legit feel bad. as soon as exams are over, ill try and update at least once a month!

Life was just…unsatisfying. Everyday was the same, no changes and nothing exciting. Frankly, Kageyama needed a change of pace asap. He went over his daily routine in his head once again, audibly sighing as he waited for something new to happen. He walked over to one of the many showcased swords, rearranging them neatly then slowly dragging himself to the shop counter. Time ticked down as he waited, and he mentally noted that he should really get something to pass the time with while minding the shop. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting impatiently for his shift to end. As he was waiting silently however, loud groans and pleading could be heard outside the swords shop.

"I. Don't. Need. A. Sword!" a whiny voice cried out and Kageyama was practically cringing already.

"We're getting you a new sword whether you like it or not, now get your ass in there Trashykawa!" A louder and more commanding voice demanded, and a loud stomping noise could be heard heading towards the shop.

A shrill ding coming from atop the door signaled for Kageyama to get up and welcome the (very strange) customers.

"Welcome to Swords 'n Lords, how can I help you?" he said drearily, he was just about to get off his shift too…

"Hello, I need a sword for him," the shorter man said, dragging the supposed 'Trashykawa' in front of him to face Kageyama, "do you think you have one for his size?"

"Would you like a light sword or a heavy one, we can adjust the size later," he yawned.

"Do you have one that's kinda mid-way?" Trashykawa asked, dusting himself off and fixing his posture. 

"I'll go check in the back, please take a seat," Kageyama ushered towards the two stools by the entrance of the shop, and headed towards the storage area at the back of the shop. He just wanted to get his shift over with, especially since his customers seemed very annoying. He rummaged through one of the many crates and took out a fairly light sword with a silver handle. _This looks fancy enough to win them over_ , he sighed, heading out of the storage room with the sword in hand.

"Could you try this one?" he said as he passed the sword over to Trashykawa.

"Thank you," he took the sword into the palm of his hand and slashed the air, humming in approval as he tested the weight.

"Let me try it," the shorter and more muscular person said, taking over the sword and examining the handle.

"Do you have the same sword but with an iron handle? We're going to be using it a lot, so I'd like the handle to be more sturdy," he handed the sword over to Kageyama as he sighed in exasperation.

"Yes yes, I'll go check," and the two men raised their eyebrows, realizing how tired of them the shopkeeper was.

"He seems….annoyed?" Trashykawa said.

"More like done with his life." The shorter man breathed, "Reminds me of myself before you picked me up, tired, irritated, and done with life."

"Iwa-chan! You definitely were not like that! I mean, yes, you did seem done with life," said Iwa-chan scoffed, "but you weren't like that scarecrow kid who looks like he'll throw himself off a cliff!"

Supposed 'scarecrow kid' came back into the room, instantly silencing the two arguing men, "Here you go," he said while passing the sword to the Iwa-chan.

_At least he didn't hear us_ , both men sighed in relief, "Thank you." He examined the sword handle once more, giving a nod of approval, "We'll take this one."

"Then please come over to the counter, um, sirs." Kageyama sighed once again and walked towards the counter, the two men following close behind.

"That'll be twenty pounds-"

"Twenty pounds for one sword?!?!" Iwa-chan yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Iwa-chan, it's fine. Calm down a bit would you?" Trashykawa said, rubbing soothing circles into the smaller man's back.

"Oikawa, we are _not_ paying twenty pounds for a goddamn sword,"

"Um, excuse me but," both concerned and angered faces looked towards Kageyama, "I was going to say it was twenty pounds before the sale." Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck in relief as the two men looked slightly more composed.

"So how much is it gonna be after the sale?" the supposed Oikawa chirped.

"Fifteen pounds,"

And before Iwa-chan could interrupt, Oikawa jumped at the opportunity and placed the fifteen pounds on the table, taking the sword and quickly leaving the shop.

_Well that was weird_ , Kageyama thought. He took the fifteen pounds and made sure they were the right amount and, surprisingly, it was twenty pounds. _They forgot to get their change even after they made me tell them about the sale. Weird guys._. He put the twenty pounds in the cash register and went out into the nearby flower shop. It was finally the best part of his day, taking care of the blooming flowers.  
\-----  
Flowers. They were the only things Kageyama could truly get lost in. The patterns, the designs, they were just so _fascinating_. And now, there was a new addition to this fascination, a boy. A boy around Kageyama's age with fluffy orange hair and a caring smile. So far, they'd only shared small glances while caring for the flowers, but today, something made Kageyama's heart leap out his chest. The boy talked to him.

The red head walked up to Kageyama and gave a bright smile. There it was again, the strange pounding of Kageyama's chest.

"Hello!" he said happily, oblivious of Kageyama's bursting chest, "You like the flowers here right? You come here everyday and help care for them,"

Kageyama took a deep breath to calm his pounding chest and replied, "Y-yeah, I do,"

The small boy made an excited(?) noise and continued, "My name is Hinata, Hinata Shoyo! Nice to meet you…uh?" Hinata tilted his head as if to ask for Kageyama to state his name, and, obviously, Kageyama replied.

"Kageyama Tobio."

"Nice to meet you, Kageyama!" and so the two flower-loving boys met. They talked about anything and everything from that point on, ranging from their favorite flowers to how boring their part-time jobs were.

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion, "But don't you like caring for the flowers?"

"I do, but when I'm on duty, all I can do is stand at the counter and wait for customers to come in while my parents water the flowers." Hinata pouted.

"Same here, all I do is wait at the counter," Kageyama sighed, "I even got a weird pair of guys as customers today,"

"You work at the swords shop right?" Kageyama nodded, "Wait, a weird pair of guys?" Hinata tilted his head once again.

Kageyama nodded, "Two guys called Oikawa and Iwa-chan came in asking for a sword, but they were really picky and kept arguing. I hope they don't come back," he sighed.

"We get weird guys too sometimes." Hinata pulled out two stools and placed them by the plants, ushering for Kageyama to sit on the one next to his.

"A guy called Kuroo who had really bad bedhead came in asking for a bouquet of flowers, it was more funny than weird though." Hinata grinned at the memory.

"Funny?"

Hinata gave a hum of approval, "He came in asking for a bouquet, but he didn't know what kind of flowers his boyfriend liked, so he just ran around the shop staring at each flower. He eventually asked what kind of flowers a cat would like," Hinata started laughing with Kageyama mimicking him, "So I got out a p-pack of cat-nip and handed it to him, and he had this look of e-enlightenment, it was really funny," Hinata started full on chuckling while Kageyama laughed lightly.

"So what happened after he took it? Did he buy it?"

"That's the f-funniest part! He bought a c-cardboard box full!" Hinata started sounding like he coughed his lungs out before he covered his mouth with his hand as his laughter slowly died down, "And now his boyfriend is a super close friend of mine, his name's Kenma. He's really good at playing chess too, I don't think I've ever won,"

Before Hinata could continue, Kageyama jumped at the sound of the familiar whining coming from outside the door. _It's them_ , he thought grimly. The bell above the rusty door rang and two familiar faces entered the shop.

"Welcome!" Hinata energetically said as he headed back to the counter.

"Oh!" Oikawa paused, "It's the sword shop's clerk!"

"Ugh," Kageyama said in annoyance, "I'll come back tomorrow Hinata!" Hinata waved in confusion as Kageyama bolted out the door.

Iwa-chan scoffed, "I guess he doesn't like us that much. It's probably your fault." Iwa-chan looked at Oikawa.

"Rude! For your information, I was very polite!" Oikawa retorted.

"Suuure," Iwa-chan waved him off and headed towards the counter, "Excuse me, do you have any congratulatory bouquets? A close friend's birthday is tomorrow and we need some flowers," 

"Sure, all the congratulatory flowers are in this section over here," Hinata moved away from the counter to the leftmost side of the shop, "All of these cost ten pounds and bellow," he pointed to the row of bouquets lining the wall.

"Thank you," Oikawa said as he picked out a bouquet of blue and white flowers, "We'll take these," he said as handed the bunch of flowers to Hinata.

"That'll be five pounds." Hinata said.

Iwaizumi took out five pounds from his wallet and gave them to Hinata as Oikawa blurted out, "This might be sudden, but from now on we're gonna need a lot of flowers, so if we hired you to be our gardener would you accept?"

Hinata gaped at the question, "I don't think I'd be able to handle growing flowers," he trailed off, "I also don't think my parents would say yes, especially since I don't even know you."

"We can take care of your parents, I'm pretty good at persuasion if I say so myself,"

"Oikawa! Didn't we say we'd hold a screening for this?" Iwaizumi sighed, "Sorry, please forget what this idiot said."

"I'll come back in a week for your answer, Chibi-chan!" Oikawa said while getting dragged out the shop. 

_Chibi-chan?_  
\----------   
The next day went as it usually did, but Kageyama was more excited than ever. He could actually _talk_ to Hinata, have a conversation with him. As soon as his shift ended, he headed straight towards the flower shop.

"Welco-" Hinata paused, "Kageyama!" 

"Hi," Kageyama said, dragging out the two stools they sat on the day before.

Hinata moved from the counter towards Kageyama as he sat next to Kageyama on the empty stool, "Anything weird happen with the two customers yesterday?" Kageyama asked after a brief period of silence.

"N-nothing much," Hinata stuttered nervously.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Don't believe you, those two are too weird to not say anything." 

Hinata laughed nervously, "Haha, even after a day of knowing me you know how to see through my lies, I'm pretty bad at lying aren't I?"

"You are,"

"Hey! That's where you're supposed to say I'm good at lying!"

"Why would I say that when you're not?"

Hinata face palmed as he gave up, "Alright, I'm bad at lying, aren't you gonna ask me what happened yesterday again?"

"Oh, yeah. What did they do?"

_How dense can this guy be?_ , "They asked me to be their..gardener, I guess?"

"So, quit working here and work for them?" Kageyama asked, his heart thumping in his chest once again.

"Pretty much."

"Go," Kageyama stated as if it wasn't even something to think about, even though his heart was starting to ache.

"I mean, I know I shouldn’t go and all bu- wait go? As in agree?" Hinata was utterly baffled.

"I mean, you like flowers right? Why wouldn't you go?" Kageyama cringed at his own words. _What am I even saying?_

"Yeah, I like flowers, but I'd have to leave everything behind. I probably wouldn't even be able to see you much," Hinata argued. _Would he really not care if I left?_

"When did I say I would leave you? I'm coming with you," Kageyama said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world, not even registering what he said until after his idiotic mouth voiced it out.

"With me? As in be their gardener too?"

"Why not, if they can hire you, they can hire me too." Kageyama automatically answered.

"I mean, I guess that's true." Hinata contemplated, "Fine, we'll ask them when they come back later this week."

Kageyama nodded and started up a normal conversation as if nothing had just happened. _This guy is really weird, isn't he? Weird, but a good kind of weird_ , Hinata smiled to himself.  
\---------  
"Yo!" Oikawa and Iwaizumi entered the flower shop once again.

"Hello," Hinata replied, slightly worried.

"So, any good news for us?" Oikawa continued.

"Yes and no?"

"How so?" Oikawa sat on a stool while Iwa-chan stood beside him.

"Well, I'm accepting the offer-"

"Yay!" Oikawa cheered, highfiving a reluctant Iwa-chan.

"-on one condition," Hinata continued.

"Condition?" Oikawa stopped highfiving and waited for Hinata to continue.

"I'll accept if Kageyama can help me," Hinata braced for the oncoming rejection.

"Kageyama? The kid who works at the sword shop?" Iwa-chan asked and Hinata nodded in reply.

"We were thinking of inviting him too, so we accept!" Oikawa grinned while Iwa-chan lightly smiled.

"Really?!" Hinata grinned as Oikawa nodded, "I'll go tell him!" he said as he dashed out the store, heading towards Swords 'n Lords.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted as he slammed the shop's door open, startling Kageyama.

"What?" Kageyama asked confusedly and Hinata hugged him in reply.

"H-H-HINATA?!?" Thump, thump, thump. That was all Kageyama could hear.

Hinata leaped out of the hug and gave Kageyama a huge smile, "We're gonna be gardeners!" More thumping.

Kageyama paused for a second to process the new information before he started grinning like an idiot while Hinata mimicked him. _At least I'll get to see this dumbass more often,_ he smiled as his heart soothed itself.  
\----------  
"Welcome to the Tooru Mansion, rookies!" Iwa-chan laughed.

"Woah! Everything is so big!" Hinata mused.

"You're just really small, dumbass," Kageyama chuckled.

"Who're you calling a dumbass, Bakageyama!" Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, dashing away from him when Kageyama chased him around the mansion.

"Oi! Don't break anything!" Iwa-chan warned, "If something breaks, you have to pay for it!"

Hinata paused in his tracks and Kageyama bumped into him, "Why'd you stop, idiot!"

Hinata replied by pointing towards the garden, the vastly green garden. _Perfect for growing flowers,_ they thought in unison.

"I see you've found the garden," Oikawa draped his arms around the duo's shoulders, "After you unpack, you can go ahead and do whatever you like with it as long as it grows some flowers," 

Oikawa removed his arms and slowly walked away, looking back to tell them that if they had any questions, they should ask Iwaizumi.

As soon as Oikawa left, however, the duo gave one another a look of competitiveness and dashed up the spiraling staircase to look for Iwaizumi. They wanted to use that garden, they _really_ wanted to use it.

Kageyama and Hinata split-up at a junction in the hallway and frantically searched for Iwaizumi. After opening many a door, Kageyama finally found Iwaizumi peacefully reading a book on the terrace of the mansion.

Panting, Kageyama spoke in between heavy breaths, "Where..are…our rooms?" he wheezed out.

Iwaizumi laughed at the state of Kageyama and showed him to his and Hinata's room. All that was left now was to find Hinata.

Kageyama, knowing Hinata would be jumping around in some obscure place, headed to the kitchen first. There, he found a shivering Hinata stuck atop the refrigerator.

"Hinata, what the hell are you even doing?" Kageyama sighed.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I'm looking for Iwaizumi!" Hinata huffed, forgetting that he was stuck in a very awkward position.

Kageyama slowly walked towards the refrigerator and raised his arms above his head, "Jump, I'll catch you," he said.

"J-j-j-j-jump?!?" Hinata practically shrieked, clinging onto the machine even tighter than he was previously. 

"I'll catch you so jump," Kageyama gave Hinata a suggestive look, "or do you want me to come up there and get you?"

"Fine, fine! I'll jump! Just don't come up please!" Hinata yelped, slowly getting into a position to leap off the fridge.

"Jump," Kageyama said simply, "my arms are starting to hurt,"

At that, Hinata gave a leap of faith, only to be caught seconds later by a pair of long arms and a serious face, "Come on, I already found Iwaizumi," Kageyama said, turning away from the smaller man after he gently placed him on the ground.

"Y-yeah, lets go," Hinata said with a bright red face as he followed Kageyama out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
\---------------  
After about thirty minutes of unpacking, the duo headed for the garden. On their way there, however, they took a stop at the gardening shed and grabbed some tools and seeds. 

"So, how exactly do you plant flowers?" Hinata said grimly as he stood in the vast garden with Kageyama at his side.

"How should I know, you're the one who worked at a flower shop." Kageyama shrugged.

"Should we buy a gardening book?" Hinata suggested.

"Do you know how to read?"

"Kinda?" 

Kageyama sighed, "I'll ask Iwaizumi if anyone has a gardening book. Since I actually know how to read, I'll go through it and tell you what to do,"

Hinata brightened up at Kageyama's statement, "Whoah! So cool!"

Kageyama gave Hinata a look of confusion, "What?"

"You can read!"

"So…..?"

"You're the only person I know who can read!"

"Don't most people know how to read?" Kageyama shrugged once again.

"Maybe, but you're the first person I've met who can read!"

Kageyama sighed, "Whatever, I'll go ask Iwaizumi."

Hinata nodded, "I'll walk around the garden!" he said as he dashed off.

"Idiiiiiiiot!" Kageyama stuck his tongue out at Hinata as he left the garden and headed up the stairs to Iwaizumi.  
\---------------  
"So you guys became gardeners even though you didn't know how to grow flowers?" Iwaizumi placed his bookmark where he stopped reading and shut his book.

Kageyama nodded, "Do you have any gardening books?"

Iwaizumi sighed, "If we had some, we wouldn't be hiring gardeners now would we?" Iwaizumi got off of his arm chair and headed to the nearby bookshelf to place his book back where it belonged, "If you want a gardening book, I suggest going into town and buying one. Buy some seeds while you're at it."

"We don't have any money though….."

"Go over to Oikawa's office and ask him for some money, I'm sure he'll give you some."

"What if he says no though?" Kageyama tilted his head.

"Tell him I'll give him a smack in the head, he'll give you the money for sure." Iwaizumi balled his hand into a fist and acted as though he were hitting someone.

"Sure…" Kageyama left the room and headed towards Oikawa's office only to get lost on the way. _Did Iwaizumi tell me where Oikawa's office even is?_ , Kageyama sighed. _We'll just wing it, I guess._

After heading around in circles, Kageyama finally gave up and went back to the garden.

"Hinata, I don't know where Oikawa's office is, do you know?" Kageyama said as he poked his head through the arch-way leading towards the garden.

"Nope! Ask Iwaizumi!" Hinata replied, jumping off of the large tree that was growing on the edge of the garden.

"Idiot! Be careful!"

"Yes, yes. Stop being such a worry-wart Kageyama!" Hinata said as he walked back over to where Kageyama was standing, "So what are we gonna do? Did you find a gardening book?"

"Iwaizumi said to get some money from Oikawa and get one from town,"

"We're going to a bookstore then?"

"I'm going to the bookstore. You're going to stay here and do…something. I don’t know what, but you just stay here,"

"Mean! I wanna come too!" Hinata pouted, giving Kageyama the best puppy eyes he could muster.

And, finally, Kageyama gave in.

"Don’t give me that look…."

"Pleeeeease?" Hinata fluttered his eyelashes.

"Hinataaaaa,"

"Pretty pleeeeease?" Hinata clapped his hands together as if he were praying and begged.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaa,"

"C'mon Kageyama!"

"Fine, fine. Just don't break anything okay?"

"Why would I break anything!? I'm very careful you know!"

"Oh really? Then what happened to the tools we brought with us from the toolshed?" 

"Um, I put them back?" 

"Oh really?"

Hinata nodded.

"Whatever, let's go ask Iwaizumi where Oikawa's office is,"  
\-------------  
After Oikawa gave them a long conversation about con artists and scams, Kageyama and Hinata headed to town.

"Where did Oikawa say the bookstore was again?" Hinata asked, laying his head on Kageyama's shoulders so he could look at the map.

"Here." Kageyama pointed at a long street on the eastern side of the map.

"That's pretty close to where we worked before, right?" 

Kageyama nodded, "I know the owner of the shop too, he's my Dad's friend,"

"What's his name?"

"We all call him Ukai,"

Hinata gave a hum of understanding and walked ahead of Kageyama, "Right or left?" Hinata pointed at a fork in the road.

"Right,"

Hinata nodded and went down the path.

"By the way," Kageyama started, "why do you like flowers?"

"Hmmmm," Hinata stopped in his tracks and thought for a bit, "I guess it's because I can get lost in them. I mean, there are so many different flowers, and each flower has a unique….I don't know, feeling?" Hinata spread his arms wide and continued, "I mean, all of them are like 'wooooah!' and 'woooooh!'"

Hinata looked at Kageyama, "Y'know what I mean?"

Kageyama nodded.

"Since we're talking about it, why do you like flowers, Kageyama?"

Kageyama walked silently for a minute, pondering how he'd answer, "I guess it's the same reason as you. I just like looking at all the different types," 

Hinata gave a small hum and continued walking beside Kageyama.  
\-------------  
After buying the book and some seeds as well, the duo headed back to the mansion and got to work.

"Alright, so first, we dig a small hole," Kageyama said, grabbing a shovel and handing it to Hinata.

"Roger that!" he replied as he dug the hole.

"Next, we put in the seed,"

"Completed!"

"Then we cover the hole in the soil again,"

"Yup!"

"Then the final step in to put some fertilizer and water it daily,"

"Finished!" Hinata stood proudly by the newly planted flower, arms on hips and chest sticking out.

"Now we have to repeat that for all these seeds." Kageyama pointed at the two bags of seeds they bought, sighing as he did so.

"And then we'll have a garden full of flowers right?!" Hinata said excitedly while practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but the book says it'll take about a month or two for them to grow,"

"I can wait! As long as we'll have some pretty flowers, I'll wait a lifetime!" Hinata said, digging a new hole afterwards.

"Agreed," Kageyama said as well, grabbing a second shovel and digging another hole.  
\-----------  
"Oi, its time for dinne- what the hell happened over here?!" Iwaizumi asked, staring at the spectacle before him.

Kageyama and Hinata, taking a nap, while collapsed side-by-side on the green grass of the garden.

"These guys are idiots…." Iwaizumi huffed as he walked over to the collapsed duo and carried them inside.

"Iwa-chan, what are you doing?" Oikawa said while he walked down the stairs.

"These idiots collapsed on the ground while planting the flowers. I'm just carrying them inside,"

"Sure, sure. You do realize you're dragging in some dirt as well, right? Their shoes are dirty,"

"Dammit, we really need a maid,"

"We do, but only if she's taken," Oikawa teased, "I don't want her taking away my Iwa-chan, now do I?"

"Shut up, Shittykawa. Help me carry these guys to the couch,"

"Sure, I'll take the Chibi-chan,"  
\----------------  
Kageyama grumbled awake as the dawn sunshine shone on his eyes.

_Where? This isn't my bed…._

Kageyama slowly got up only to realize that Hinata was lying down beside him.

_Hinata? Are we in the living room? What time is it?_

Kageyama looked down to check his wristwatch but saw something much more entertaining. Hinata was clinging to his arm. And, suddenly, Kageyama's face was engulfed in a bright red.

"H-H-HINATA?!" he yelled, surprised by the tiny hand that was holding onto his arm.

Hinata rubbed his eyes, "What is it?" he let go of Kageyama's arm and slowly got up while processing where he was.

"Why are we sleeping on the couch?" Hinata eventually asked, moving over to one side of the couch and crossing his legs, "And why is your face so red? Are you sick?"

Kageyama stuttered, "N-no, it's just..really hot! Sleeping next to you makes me really hot!"

"What?" Hinata tilted his head.

"N-not that you make me hot! But you do! And, just, ignore me!" he eventually said, shoving his face into his hands and cocooning himself in the blanket.

Hinata laughed, "Kageyama? W-what are you even doing?" he burst into laughter, making Kageyama's heart race even more than it already was.

"I-it's not funny!" Kageyama pouted, attacking Hinata in tickles.

"St-t-top, Kageyama!" Hinata shrieked, rolling around on the couch as Kageyama jumped on top of him and kept tickling his stomach.

"I-I'll tickl you too, y'know!" Hinata eventually said, throwing his arms around Kageyama's neck and tickling anywhere and everywhere he could.

As soon as the tickling started, it didn’t end.

They rolled around the couch and onto the floor, tickling each other all the while. One minute Kageyama was on top, and the other Hinata was. It was a mess.

They eventually stopped and laid on their sides, facing each other and laughing, giggling at what just happened.

After a minute of catching their breaths, Kageyama spoke up.

"You look pretty while laughing," he blurted, instantly regretting what he just said.

Hinata turned around and gave Kageyama his back, "Same to you…." he mumbled just loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

"Thanks…." 

There they lay, backs facing each other and faces as red as beets. 

_I probably look like a red tulip right now, bright red and strange looking,_ Kageyama thought.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is always supported! Give a kudos or a comment on your way out as well! Plus you can scream at me on Tumblr on my writing blog @oikamemetooru or my main @magicalthingy!


End file.
